Love Language
by Ichigo Jaegerjaquez
Summary: Alfred encounters a boy named Arthur that he falls in love with instantaneously and sees him as the most beautiful person in the world. They meet on a park bench... only problem is, he won't say a word! AU


_**Love Language**_

_**Love Language**_

_**Author's notes:** This is a short story and the credit of the plot goes to 'captain jellyroll' on YouTube who made this into a short animation. AU.  
_

**_Warnings:_**_ Fluff, sad fluff, cute fluff, very fluffy fluff, USUK, somewhat out of character America_

* * *

There he was, sitting quietly on the bench under the green trees that would drop a leaf or two into the wind that would ruffle them. My heart was beating quickly; I would take the chance. On one end of the bench, he sat. On the other end of the bench, I took a seat.

The worn-torn, hard wood of the bench felt hard against my bottom but it was strangely comfortable.

Nervously, I glanced to my right where he sat about three feet away. Finally, I could see him: pale skin, rosy cheeks shining in the heat of day, ruffled, blond hair that flowed in the ways of the winds, and those eyes... I was nearly drowned in their beautiful green. Green like trees, green like emeralds that sat on his face.

Never once did he look up at me. But that's okay, maybe he was one of those reserved people.  
He had a drawing pad in front of him. Trying to be a little less awkward, I pulled out my own and scooted a little closer. My eyes darted to their peripherals on the left so I could catch a glimpse of what he was drawing.

It must've just been a rough sketch.

"Nice day, isn't it?" I awkwardly asked him, smiling sheepishly. He didn't respond. I was completely ignored. An empty feeling began to grow in my heart.

I wasn't about to give up now!

After about five minutes, I was going to start drawing as well. Normally, I kept my pencil in the binding of the sketchbook but it wasn't there.

Turning to the boy next to me, "Can I borrow your pen?"

He pointed to his pen with a questioned look on his face.

I nodded my head in approval.

With delicate fingers, he handed it to me. It was a very normal peen except for the fact that he had been the one to give it to me. Being careful to cover the part up with my hand, I drew a little heart on the corner of my paper and handed it back. Good, he didn't seem to notice.

"Thanks," smiling, I handed it back to him.

There was something about him. Maybe it wasn't the way that he looked but more of the aurora of peacefulness that you felt when you sat around him. But that was the thought that I was left with as he nonchalantly got up and walked away from the bench.

…

* * *

The next day, at the same time, I came back to the bench waiting for him to come back so I could have another chance.

Impatiently, I scooted from one end of the bench to the other and I twiddled my pen in my hand, scribbled a little bit, waiting for the blond boy to come back. About a half an hour later, he did come back and he sat on that same bench.

When I looked into his eyes, I didn't know what I saw. It wasn't exactly happiness, more like anxiousness but secret excitement. Whatever it was, it was oddly mystifying although, he didn't look up even once from his book.

Come on Alfred, strike up a conversation.

"So… What're you listen' to?" He always wore ear buds and maybe, if I found out what he was listening to, I could find some way to relate to him or find something to talk about.

Looking at me with a confused expression, he just tugged on the wires that connect his ear buds to say 'I can't hear you'.

I grabbed my stack of post it notes and scribbled down 'what are you listening to?' on one of them and placed it in the space between us on the bench with another stack of post-it so he could respond.

'It's a special song,' was how he responded. A ton of butterflies fluttered around in my stomach as I wrote down another question.

'Can I listen to it?'

He turned away a little but I pretended not to notice and to just be drawing.

'No, I'm embarrassed…'

Soon the post-it notes were flying all over the place. I'd put one down, and then he would. It went on for six blissful hours.

We exchanged names, I called him cute, and I went back to being totally awesome. Found out that he was single and 19 and he was listening to…

"I'm yours" by Jason Marz

Holy shit dude that's so freaking adorable!

'I'd love to see you again 3,' I wrote, feeling a whole lot better to be out of my shell, 'can I have your number?'

I could see him wincing; did I say something wrong?

'No. I don't have once…'

Dude, he's totally gotta be lying!

'REALLY? THAT'S A TERRIBLE LIE :P"

'you're so immature,' but I could tell that he was just playing with me now, 'haha. Idiot… if you want, I'll be here tomorrow,'

Oh my god! I'm so excited; it'll be like a date. But not really a date, but it's gonna be the two of us sitting underneath the tree on the same bench just like today.

'Sounds good! I'll see you then .'

Then, he got up and left with a little smile, hugging his sketchbook right up to his chest. I totally had him blushing! I knew it!

But I guess I was blushing a little too as he walked away…

…

* * *

I showed up ahead of time so I could see him. When he came around, he brought his own stack of post-it notes and stuck one on my sketchbook which embarrassingly enough, I was writing 'Arthur' and drawing hearts all over. I couldn't help it okay? Like that guy can have anyone falling in love like a school girl.

AND OH MY GOD, HE SAT DOWN RIGHT NEXT TO ME. He was leaning right on me! It was a little bit… oh I don't know… But it was so awesome; the best feeling in the world.

'You're late ,' I wrote back to him.

When he saw that, he just chuckled in the most loveable way possible and gave me a friendly push. Then I kept leaning and scooting until we were both on one end of the end. Giggling, he pushed my face and even though he wasn't as strong as me, I let him push me to the other side of the bench. And then he stuck a post-it note on my head, laughing.

I leaned into his ear and nuzzled him. He started blushing furiously and showed signs of hesitation. Oh god, I hope I didn't do anything wrong.

Carefully, I put his delicate face in my hand and looked right into his eyes. His face was turning bright shades of red and he looked away for a second. He took out his ear buds, and he's never done this before so, dude, I had no clue what to expect.

At that moment, he wrote something on a post-it note, 'Would you like to listen to my song…?'

He seemed a little apprehensive but I guess this is the final gesture. Hoping I didn't pressure him into anything, I hung my head low and with a smile, I gave him a gentle nod.

In what seemed like slow motion, he took them out of his ears. He gave them to me and I put them in my ears, waiting for "I'm yours" to come on. I looked over at him. Arthur looked solemn.

"That's weird," I quietly stated, "I don't hear anything…"

There was a moment… when I just stared right into his eyes and I could see them glossing over. He held up his hand and did some weird gestures with them…

Wait… that's sign language.

He must've said that he can't he's deaf and he can't talk—

Wait, it all makes sense now. Why he wore the ear buds so that he didn't have to talk to anyone, why he never responded to me, why he didn't have a phone, why he was embarrassed to let me listen to his music, why his final form of trust was to give me his ear buds… It all made so much sense.

'I still think you're beautiful 3.'

Closing in on him… Taking his waist, his entire body into my arms and holding him tight in an embrace that said, 'I will always love you,'; I didn't know what I could do. But I could hold him tight, here and now. Gently, I placed my lips on a part of his cheek where a tear had ridden down on it, leaving a streak. When I kissed him, I could feel his tears falling down on me from his barely parted green eyes.

He just held me closer than anyone ever has and just cried… It felt good to be loved.

Do you believe in love at first sight?

* * *

**A/n:** **So i was thinking about writing a very angsty follow up chapter to this and I will if this gets good feedback. But the follow up will involve death and tears. Just a warning. REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE :D**


End file.
